


大英雄

by KaisaKillKassdin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisaKillKassdin/pseuds/KaisaKillKassdin





	大英雄

我已经在虚空中游荡了很多年，人们喊我怪物，说我会带来灾祸。也许在很久很久以前，我还抱着一种幼稚的梦想，与虚空中的生物英勇作战，帮助人们抵御黑暗的入侵。但是，那些喊我是怪物的人们，他们配吗？

我在地底穿行的时候，曾经误入了一个奇怪的虚空生物的洞穴，那洞穴四通八达像是迷宫一样，我很难想象到底是什么东西造就了如此宏伟的工程。我最终见到了这个伟岸的工程师，一只体型大的夸张的怪物，裹挟着万钧的煞气和尖锐的膈膜摩擦声，穿越了地道然后直接滑行到了这个洞穴里。每走一步洞穴的顶壁都有细沙洒落的声响。我尽力隐藏自己的身形，我很确信如果被发现了它绝对能一口把我嚼碎吞下去。借着它几丁质的甲壳折射出的淡紫色微光，我看到了它满嘴锯齿状的尖牙，尤其是下巴上那两颗从颅骨突生出的巨齿，几乎和一个七八岁的小孩那么高。

那东西没有眼睛，依靠着生存的经验我很确信它一定有着极度敏锐的听觉，可以靠着声音来捕捉身边所有的猎物。但是事实上，那种听觉更超乎我的想象。紫色的怪兽发出了蟒蛇一样“嘶嘶”的噪音，然后我看到了，它硕大的头颅转向了我，腐蚀性的唾液顺着两颗巨大的犬齿滴落在我脚边。

它的身体过分庞大占据了整个坑道，我被挤压在角落里，离那张布满巨齿的血盆大口咫尺之遥，我确信下一秒我的脑袋就会被从肩膀上活活扯下来。我如此艰辛地撑了这么久，支持着我在虚空中活下去的动力，就是对死亡的恐惧。而当真的面临绝对的死亡的时候，我才意识到，那些所有的抵抗和执念都没有任何意义。

巨兽没有眼睛，却还是凝视着我，发出了“呼呼”的风箱一般的怪叫，它抬起了爪子，我看到它抓握着的，半只死去的骆驼。它把骆驼扔在我跟前，又用应该是它最轻的力气碰了碰我。

“雷克赛”我念出了那个名字，那个小时候父亲给我讲起过的，沙漠的恐怖传说，那些过往的旅人们所惧怕的终结和噩梦。

她无声地凝视着我，似乎在等待着。那只被拦腰咬断的骆驼成为了我生存的关键，我蹲下身体咬着那流出来的肚肠，还残留着热腾腾臭气的内脏被我咀嚼着，我还没有完全习惯吃这些生猛的食材，但是却已经习惯了这腥臭和血腥的气味，这是我这么多年赖以生存的猎手本能。我刻意发出饕餮的声音，希望能以此回应她的......。好意。

她很满意，低下了硕大的脑袋雷鸣般的低喘。她的爪子轻轻地摆在我身侧，动作轻到我几乎听不到爪尖触地的声音，似乎害怕巨大的尖爪不小心刺到我，她把爪子往自己那边缩了缩，给我腾出了一个可以休息的地方。

雷克赛实在是太大了，即使是刻意蜷缩起来，那狭窄的洞穴还是被她庞大的身体占据的水泄不通。我大着胆子触摸她前肢上光滑的甲壳，进而胆大妄为地坐在她的前肢上靠着她的肚皮休息。她的肚皮上没有覆盖着那些几丁质的坚壳，摸起来就像是鳄鱼的皮肤一样粗糙坚固，虽然算不上舒服，但这也总好过她背上和肢体上覆盖的那种硌人的硬壳。

“雷克赛。”我轻声呼唤着这个名字。

“嘶〜”身后的巨兽只是发出了一个短暂的声音，来回应我。

“你能听懂我说的话吗？”这是一个我自己知道答案的问题，当我说出口的时候，我自己都在嘲笑我的愚蠢。雷克赛能听到我说话，但是她肯定听不懂。不过没有关系，在黑暗与死亡的边缘浪迹了这么久，我没有可以说话的人。人类不行，他们能听懂我说话，但是他们并不会听一个怪物说话，他们只会亮出弓箭和兵器；虚空的其他生物不行，它们听不懂也不会去听，它们想要的只有把我撕成碎片吞入腹中。没有人会听我说话，所以，有的秘密，我憋了很久很久，久到我自己都不记得了。

有时候我在想，我就像是一口古井，里面满载着所有的暴怒哀怨气恼的情绪，和一些我憋着想要分享的秘密。但是，没有人接近这口古井，这是一口充满了诅咒和不详的古井，没有人会接近，没有人会聆听。

所以，雷克赛，不管你是否听得懂，我都想要讲一个故事。

“雷克赛，我给你讲个故事。我曾经用那人的刀把他杀掉了。拽下来他一脸管子以后，他那副像是被钓上的鱼一样嘴巴一张一合的表情我可是一直都忘不了啊。”

“唔~”她发出一个简单的音节，似乎是在表示她有认真的听我说话。与此同时，她侧了侧自己庞大的身体，把相对柔软的肚皮暴露的更多一点。她注意到了我坐在它的前肢上后背轻轻磨蹭着她的肚子。

“你可真是个温柔的姑娘，那我要接着开始讲了。”

还是低沉的单音节回应，雷克赛安静地趴着，洞穴里只能听到我自己的声音，我在讲给她，也是讲给我自己听的，那一个故事，曾经憋得我快要炸掉了。

“故事开头一般都怎么说的，对，很久很久以前，恕瑞玛沙漠里有一个向导，他很熟悉沙漠中的路程，多次侥幸带着商队穿越过这危险丛生的沙漠。他老是挂着一句恕瑞玛古语的口头禅，意思好像是“沙漠认识谁？”，那句话的发音很像，卡萨丁？对，他名字就叫卡萨丁，雷克赛，你听说过吗？”

“嘶~”在我停顿的时候，雷克赛给予我她独特的回应，还是那种风箱一样的嘶鸣，所以，我就当她真的听懂了，她说，她没听说过。

“对，就是卡萨丁，那个向导后来在一个岩石边的村落娶了一个沙漠部族的女人，并且有了一个，女儿。”我尽力扯下了那半只骆驼的一条腿，用胳膊上无形的刀刃切去皮毛，用牙齿咬住肌腱撕扯着。这个野蛮的动作让雷克赛感觉到开心，我听得到她胸腔里轰鸣的呼吸声。

“嗷~”雷克赛歪了歪头，接下来呢？

“接下来呀，你别急，我得仔细想想，真的过去了很久很久。为什么会不记得了？我想想，对我想起来了。那个女儿就是我呀，其实我记得，向导总是出门总是不在家，我和母亲两人在家里面相依为命。那个向导每次回来，都会带回来一箩筐的新鲜事然后喋喋不休地唠叨，丝毫不在意母亲还在为家事生计烦忧，他像个老鸨一样，雷克赛你知道老鸨吗？就是那种妓院揽客的老女人，呲着一嘴的黄牙在门口站着的那种。”我啃了一口，亵渎死去的父亲是一件让我开心的事情，我甚至闻到了空气中愉快的气味，那是一种腥甜的气味，和曾经我把他的刀插进他心脏中搅动的时候爆发出的腥气如出一辙。

“嘶~~”

“你问我为什么恨他吗？我想想，其实我记不清了。我忘记了厌恶他的原因，却还记得憎恨的感觉。如果真说原因的话，可能是嫉妒吧？我也说不清楚讲不明白了，所以，我们跳过这个理由好不好呢，我接着讲故事给你听。”

“后来的时候，卡萨丁出去了，然后虚空就吞噬了我的村落，整个村子在塌方中彻底埋没。我没死。我杀了一个奇怪的生物，然后它的皮就寄居在我身上了，你看，就是我身上这层紫色的，是不是和你的皮肤很像。”我伸出胳膊，蹭了蹭雷克赛的前肢，几丁质摩擦的声音，我相信我们都不会觉得疼。

“然后呢，就那个卡萨丁，他成了英雄。你知道吗？他脸上插着几根管子拿着把不知道从哪个雇主那搞来的刀， 就开始自封为虚空的猎手了。他嘴巴里痛哭流涕地说什么寻找自己的妻子和女儿，其实所有的事情还不是因为他自己的疏忽所导致的吗？”我的声音里突然冒出了憎恨与狂怒，我是怪物，但是卡萨丁是英雄。

雷克赛感受到了 我情绪的转变，似乎想歪过头来用下巴蹭蹭我，但是因为身形庞大的原因，她的头抬起来的时候撞倒了洞穴的石壁上，发出了沉重的“咚”的一声。

“我的好姑娘，碰疼了对吧。”我柔声安慰着她，双手抱住她硕大的脑袋，下巴搁在她的头顶上，“不要担心，我没事，我可以接着给你讲吗？”

雷克赛一动不动地任由我扒在她的脑袋上，似乎是害怕嘶吼的声音震到我，她很轻地叹了口气一般，继续安静地休息。我小心地移动着身体，然后坐回到她的前肢，把脑袋靠在她的肚皮上。

“那个该死的向导，他哭天抢地的样子可真是令人恶心，对，哭得像是个待宰的鸡一样，你能想象的到吗，就那种杀鸡的时候被抓着翅膀抻着脖子唧唧狂叫的那副样子？明明我的母亲是因他而死的，明明他保护不了任何人，却还把一副救世主的姿态摆给世人看，好像自己是一个为了家人不顾一切的悲情硬汉一样，这到底是多么可憎且死要面子的人啊。”我还是用一副轻快的语气，肆意侮辱那个被我虐杀至死的人。

“后来呢，对，后来，他找到了我，他也认出了我，他还是那副悲悲戚戚的哭丧相，他跟我说，卡莎我们回家吧，我来带你走出虚空。哈哈，真是笑死我了，家是什么，我到底为什么会成为现在这个样子，而且，我现在的样子有什么不好吗？我四肢健全，我的眼睛能看到，耳朵能听到，我变得更强了，我少了什么吗？雷克赛，我亲爱的姑娘，你也觉得我是个怪物吗？”

雷克赛不置可否地嘶叫着，对，她怎么可能觉得我是怪物，她一定认为我是她最亲爱的甜心，她把她追猎到的骆驼给我吃，她把她最柔软的肚皮给我靠着，她怎么可能会觉得我是怪物呢？

“对，接下来呢，我的刀刃比他的更锋利。对，你记得吗？之前我说的，我是拿卡萨丁的刀杀死的他，你知道具体的情形吗？因为我把他的半条胳膊切下来了，就是半条，那切口还露着两条臂骨。我的刀刃用来狩猎，他的用来，我想想，施刑？”

“其实，这整个过程都让我无比的恶心，卡萨丁在奋力抵抗，他一定认为他的女儿早已变成和那些无脑的虚空生物一样的东西，但是我想说，可不全是，我可比那些不长大脑的玩意聪明的多。卡萨丁居然愚蠢地以为我不记得他了？怎么可能，我可是一直都想要把他的千刀万剐呢“。

“向导和一只吊在杆子上面的猪一样哀嚎，我都感觉奇怪，为什么一个悲情的救世英雄完全没有赴死的觉悟呢？就那副嘴脸还嚷嚷着要扫平虚空？我先砍断了他那只绑着奇怪刀刃的手，然后从那只断手上把那把奇形怪状的刀解下来。卡萨丁那把刀其实还挺顺手的，这可能是我唯一的赞扬了。让我想想，我先切的哪里，对，想起来了，因为他叫的实在太恶心了，那种畜生将死的动静你知道吗？所以我揪下他脸上那些奇怪的管子，按着他的头撬开牙关把刀塞到他嘴里，绞烂了他的舌头，把他的嘴角直接划到耳朵根那边，咧嘴笑总比哭丧的表情看着顺眼。他终于不能哭哭啼啼了，虽然呜呜啊啊的声音也不多么悦耳“。

雷克赛依然耐心地听我讲故事，依然用对她来说轻柔的声音来回应我。

“对，我想想，他自己的刀弄烂了他的嘴巴以后，我挖掉了他的眼睛。他总是一副哀怨的表情，就好像我是那种强奸了他然后又不给钱的嫖客一样。有什么好悲伤心痛的？怎么，做一个救世英雄不应该有点相应的觉悟吗？满嘴挂着的什么爱与家庭，结果自己从来都不会反思一下到底是谁造成了这些后果吗？他那辆眼球被我挖出来塞进了他豁开的嘴里，他肯定知道那是什么，所以一直流着口水呜呜地叫唤，难不成我要给他塞两个樱桃吗？”我轻笑着，抚摸着雷克赛的肚皮，就好像是哄我最亲爱的情人入睡一般。

“后面的话，是四肢，胳膊和腿，被我一截一截切下来。不是切碎关节，是直接从骨头中间劈开那样，一截一截切下来。我觉得我非常的聪明，要不是戳烂了他的嘴，我估计要全程都在听他哭闹，这感觉真是，好像是小时候赤脚踩死了一只毛毛虫一样，那种黏腻的感觉让我想吐。”嘴里说着恶心，我却扯出了骆驼的，应该是心脏吧，开始放肆地咀嚼着。

我很早就想讲讲这么一个故事，一个我至今还是会感觉到兴奋的经历，真可惜，没有人听。我在虚空的黑暗中，面对着空荡荡的岩道，冰冷的峭壁，自己讲过了无数次这个故事。

“然后呢，对切掉了卡萨丁的四肢之后，我把他们摆在他旁边，就像是很久以前在我家门口经过的卖陶罐的小贩一样，摆的整整齐齐的。虽然没有人会买了。卡萨丁还没死，我觉得吧，他也就在这方面还有点救世英雄的风韵，他还没死。不过他只剩下一个躯干的样子和死也差不多了。实在剩不了多少下刀的地方了，我觉得我还是很仁慈的，我并没有让他哼哼唧唧很久，我把他从锁骨一直到他那个肮脏的下体直接切开，然后把他那把沾满了他脏血的恶心的刀刃插在他心脏上，然后把他脑袋割下来了。这世界终于清净了，那些一直困扰着我的哀嚎终于结束了，我自由了。再也没有人会摆出那么一副姿态来恶心我了。我实在是受够了那种悲哀的情绪了，到底有什么可悲的？”

“那么，我亲爱的雷克赛，我的故事讲完了，你喜欢这个故事吗？”我像是小时候见到的那些木偶艺人那样，做了一个完结的手势。

雷克赛“嘶嘶”地吼叫着，似乎是在为我叫好一般。我爬到了她的后背上，抚摸着她背脊上突兀的甲壳。我抬腿跨了上去，她背后的凸起坚硬但却没有刺骨的尖锐，那是雷克赛的脊柱，现在它们是令我快活的工具。

我希望，讲故事的愉悦和肉体的欢愉可以，持续的更久一些。


End file.
